Something Like Love
by nightnovice
Summary: This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 1 – So it Begins**

Rory rolled over on the couch and looked down at a semi awake Finn. The room was eerily quiet and devoid of evidence of the prior evening.

"Hey" she whispered, "Where is everybody?"

Finn shrugged, "Dunno, do I know you?"

She smacked him, "Finn, this is no time for joking, look around notice anything?"

"Ow, luv that hurts, you know I kid." He looked around the apartment that had been a shambles from the London going away party and the Cheer Rory up party that he orchestrated after Logan left. He pulled himself up to a seated position and hung his arms over his knees. "Huh, looks like they cleaned up and vamoosed, I don't get how we didn't wake up though, any ideas kitten?"

Rory threw her arm over her eyes and laid on her back, "Maybe it was that last bottle of Gin or Tequila, must have been the tequila, it tends to knock me out and you are rarely awake before 4. Wow, we must have really poured one on. Why don't I have a hangover, I should be crazy for tacos about now."

"Well luv that I remember, I gave you that PreToxx stuff since you don't party like we do and you had drunk so much at Logan's party, must have worked. You must be hungry though, where can I take you, breakfast is on me!" He stood over her and pulled her off the couch, "You go shower and change I will pop over to my place and do the same then I will feed you and we can have a nice day. Sound good?"

Rory hugged him, "You're the best! I'll be ready in one hour!"

Finn left and Rory secured the door then went to her closet to grab some clothes and took a long hot shower. Finn let himself in and was pleasantly surprised to see her in jeans and a tunic that flowed over her hips with ankle boots that sported a chain. She was just putting in her gold hoop earrings and noticed him admiring her.

She twirled, "Do I look OK for whatever you have planned?"

"Kitten, you look marvelous, I may have to step up our plans and hope for a pic on Page Six to commemorate the day." He said sending her a wink and smiling.

She grabbed her bag and they left the apartment locking it and waiting for the elevator, "Stephanie called, apparently they made a racket while cleaning up and we just kept sleeping. They are going to the pub later and I said we might join, but that's not until 9.

Finn looked at his watch it showed 5:00 pm, "Well that's only four hours away kitten, that's not nearly enough time to spend alone with you. I think we will meet up with them after 11?"

I laughed and wrapped my arm around his and then slid easily into his town car. I had never been one for Limos, town cars and such but being with Logan that was part of the gig. It was tricky at first but I learned to love it. He tapped on the partition and the driver slid into traffic.

"So kitten, today's agenda is Brunch, shopping dinner and the pub then I tuck you in and say nighty night. Sound good?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Sounds great Finn, thank you I really need this." she leaned in and gave him a warm hug.

Brunch was at City Point Kitchen a table by the water, _perfect she could be reminded of her felony_. He looked at her and smiled then reminded her that he sunk a yacht. They enjoyed coffee she had stuffed French toast and sausage he had biscuit and gravy with eggs over easy. After they finished it was back in the car and off for a little shopping therapy, he took her to the New Haven shops and she picked up some t-shirts, sweaters, jeans and comfy shoes, he wouldn't let her pay. How he managed to get to the register before she did I will never know, he is speedy one that guy. It was getting late so they sent his car back to her place with the bags and enjoyed dinner at Yorkside Pizza, best pizza around. They enjoyed a great bottle of wine with the meal and for the first time in days her heart felt lighter. They met up with the gang at the pub.

"You look no worse for the wear." Stephanie said as she hugged Rory and indicated their seats.

"Well you know how good Finn is at cheering up, I am only sad that none of you are on campus, you are all off to your destinies and I am stuck here almost alone. It is going to be sad." Rory lamented and sipped her iced tea.

"That's not true luv, you still have the LDB and the YDN, plus your truly is sticking in town for the foreseeable, I promise not to forget you." Finn piped up.

"Yeah girlie, we are your friends; you aren't getting rid of us just because our duties kicked in. I won't be far New York is totally doable, we can go shopping!" Stephanie enthused.

The friends surrounded her with optimism and promises of keeping in touch even Colin enthused that Harvard Law was only 2 hours out and he was totally up to dinner when she needed. She looked around the table as chatting turned to other things and plans; it relaxed her further than her day with Finn and gave her hope that this time apart from Logan would not be so desolate. They closed out the pub and a tipsy Finn led her to his car to take her home. They slid into the back seat and she snuggled up against him.

"Finn, thank you for everything, you made a day I was dreading one I won't soon forget, so really thank you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime luv, you know I hate to see a lady sad, especially when that lady is you." He pulled her to his side in a fond hug.

They rode contentedly to her apartment and she went inside waving goodbye. She took the elevator to the apartment and slipped inside securing the door behind her. She sighed and went to change into her pajamas she would deal with her purchases in the morning. She slipped into bed and noticed how huge it felt without him so she pulled his pillow over wrapping her arms around it and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finn's Request

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 2 – Finn's Request**

Rory was putting her purchases away when she noticed bags she hadn't purchased as well as several pair of dress shoes that coordinated with the dresses she did not recall buying. She hung them up and placed the shoes on the rack then after much coffee and contemplation she made the call.

"Bloody Hell, who is waking me on a Sunday at this ungodly hour, it's bad enough I have to be up at 7 tomorrow but I was looking forward to sleep today this had better be good." He ranted without opening his eyes.

"Finn" her voice was apprehensive, "Sorry I didn't realize it was so early, I can call back later, or you could call me. I'm sorry" She began to hang up.

"No, wait luv! It's OK I'm awake now, are you OK what can I do for you? "He shook the sleep from his eyes and sitting up reached for his glass of water and aspirin he had set out the night before.

"If you really don't mind...I was wondering about the dresses and shoes, I don't recall buying them. Were they delivered in error?" She said in a halting and shy voice.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "Actually luv they are from me, I kind of need a favor and you can keep the dresses even if you say no, but I hope you don't say no."

Rory was apprehensive, "What is the favor Finn?"

"I need you to Page Six with me, just for a few events, my parents are adamant I been seen with one girl for at least five events or they will restrict my funds until I behave." He sighed and hoped.

"Is that what yesterday was about manipulating me to agree to this? What will Logan say, how do you think this will look?" She was working up a steam.

He jumped in, "No, no it is nothing like that, yesterday was about you and well OK I admit finding out your sizes for the dresses. The way I see it is we attend as friends we are clear in every photo op that we are friends. My parents said one girl five events they did not say girlfriend. Your grandparents will most likely demand you attend the same events and with me as an escort you won't have to fend off unwanted advances. See luv it's a win win."

She took a deep breath and considered his offer, "I will do it if it's OK with Logan, I am sure he will agree because he knows I have to go anyway. You could have just asked before you spent a small fortune on fashion, I still would have considered it."

Finn fist bumped the air, "Thank you, thank you, I can't tell you what this means to me. By all means call Logan; I am sure he'll be OK with it. Usually I take Stephanie but with her and Colin so serious they will be partnered up. This is a big relief. Say what are you doing for lunch, now that I'm up can I take you out for a celebratory meal?"

"Lunch sounds great, but we'll have to see what Logan says before we call it a celebration. Shall I meet you somewhere?" She acquiesced.

"No, no luv, I will come to you, you are an angel, you are the queen of angels, bless you. See you in an hour." They agreed and disconnected the call.

Hartford events with Finn, what had she just agreed to. She shook her head and went to get dressed for what was sure to be an interesting day. She realized it was noon so Logan should be getting ready for supper if it was five there, she decided to call.

"Hey Ace, I was just thinking about you. I miss you already, how are you holding up?" He greeted.

"Actually thanks to Finn and the rest of our friends I am OK, I still miss you like mad and our bed is way too big without you, but they made me feel like I won't be alone, so that helped." She explained.

"That's good I'm glad, this is going to be rough but I have every confidence in us. I love you Ace." He confessed over the phone.

"I love you too Logan. Oh and speaking of being rough Finn has asked if I can be his plus one to a few events, it seems his income is on the line if he doesn't start behaving like a proper Morgan. Do you mind, I mean I would have to be at most of the same events and this way I won't have to fend off the inevitable matchmaking. What do you think?" She bit her lower lip nervously.

Logan chuckled, "I think it'll be fine, actually it's not a half bad idea, you are right, you have to be there and I would feel better if you are on Finn's arm than someone your grandmother picks. I was at that Yale Male party some of those guy aren't to be trusted. It's a plan, but you know if I am in town I am your escort right?"

"Logan, of course, I am attending with him strictly in a friend capacity. Thank you for understanding." She felt herself relax. "Oh, and he is taking me to lunch today by way of thank you."

He laughed, "He was that sure I'd agree huh? OK Ace, enjoy your lunch and play dates with Finn. I will call you later, Love you." They shared goodbyes and she disconnected content that he seemed happy with the arrangement.

She was just finishing her lip gloss when the door opened and Finn entered. "Ready to go luv?"

"Finn, are you ever going to knock?" She said in mock anger with her hands on her hips, "What if I were naked?"

"Why should I knock luv I have a key and besides you've seen me naked on many occasions, I wouldn't mind seeing your glorious self." He leered playfully.

She blushed and grabbed her jacket and they exited to his waiting car. "Finn, what happened to the SUV, why are you using the service?"

It was Finn's turn to blush, "My license got suspended, that's part of the problem, you see we were out after graduation and I thought I was OK to drive but the nice man in the blue uniform believed otherwise. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time my parents said no, they said I would have to live without the license, curb or quit my drinking and behave. So I have the town car, a job with 'The Morgan Company' and, I hope, your lovely self to accompany me to the mandatory events at which I must stay a minimum of two hours and am to consume no more than two drinks of alcoholic nature."

"Oh Finny, I am sorry, but this can be a good thing and yes I spoke to Logan and he approves of me being your friend at these events even if it lands us on Page Six, he did however reserve the right to be my companion should said event occur when he is in town." She cuddled into his side accepting his hug.

They drove to a nice café for lunch and connected calendars so she would know what events they were attending. He told her about his job and how terribly wrong things had gone with Rosemary, he swore he was on a dating hiatus after that fiasco. He even considered swearing off redheads, briefly. She explained that as a senior she would no longer be editor but still a staff reporter and that with her course schedule she would most likely be missing Friday night dinners so the events were the compromise as they usually occurred on the weekend, and that meant fewer trips to Stars Hollow to see her mom. She agreed that maybe it was all for the best, she would be getting her trust soon, something her mother hated and she had agreed to take some business courses in the event journalism didn't work out she could work with her grandfather. They decided to take a walk and get to know each other better since they would be spending time together they may as well know background and interests for conversations. Overall it was a pleasant day again and they realized it was getting time for dinner; Rory invited him over for Chinese and a movie before his first day so he would be sure to arrive hangover free. They sat comfortably on the couch half watching Troy and half mocking it, Finn turned out to be a great mocker. The movie ended and they hugged goodnight and Rory slept easier than she had the night before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Grace Under Fire

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 3 – Grace Under Fire**

Rory looked at herself in the full length mirror, the silver halter dress was not something she would normally wear it was reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe's iconic dress from 'Seven Year Itch'. She twirled and admired the silver peep toes he had purchased to coordinate and she paired it with some large button earrings and had her hair in an updo to show of the neckline. She had to admit the effect was nothing short of stunning. She was applying her mascara when she heard the door opening. She stepped out of the bathroom and twirled for him.

"Finn, I feel like a movie star, this dress is fantastic! Thank you!" She gushed and threw her arms around him in a hug. Then she stepped back and admired his well-tailored suit with matching pocket square and silver pinstriped shirt. He looked dashing. "My don't you look smart."

"Thank you luv and I have to say you look every bit the screen goddess I had hoped. Shall we?" He kissed her cheek.

"We shall." She looped her arm in his and they were off to the gala.

They pulled up to the hotel and he exited first then assisted her from the limo. The cameras were flashing, "Mr. Morgan, who is that with you"? Someone called out.

"Lorelai Hayden", he smiled and they posed with his hand at her waist. They took a few pictures as they walked the carpet and entered the venue in search of his parents or her grandparents.

"Why did you say that? You could have said Gilmore just as easily." She whispered as they walked.

"Well luv, no offense but Hayden carries a bit more weight with those blokes and since you haven't been in the papers before they will all want to put you there. It's all part of the strategy, hope you don't mind?" He said as he spotted his parents.

"No, it's my name after all, it's OK, dad will eat it up." She smiled and gave his arm a squeeze.

They approached a smartly dressed couple standing at a high cocktail table. "Mother, Father, I would like to present Miss Lorelai Hayden, she is my guest this evening. Lorelai, these are my parents Phineas Sr. and Amelia Morgan." She shook his hand and accepted her air kiss returning it.

"Lorelai, what an unusual name, isn't it a mythical siren? Are your parents fond of mythical literature?" His father queried.

"Actually I go by Rory, my mother named me after herself and she was named after my great-grandmother, I don't know how she came to be named." She demurred.

His parents nodded and Finn felt a certain pride in her graceful explanation. He had never really seen her at these functions away from her mother or Logan and he could see more of what Logan saw in her. She was an enigma. They chatted a bit with his parents and they persisted in calling her Lorelai, she did not refute them, simply smiled indulgently until she spied her grandparents approach.

"I see my grandparents, do you mind?" She said by way of seeking permission to step away from them.

"Darling girl, so polite, go right ahead." Amelia dismissed them.

"Emily, Richard how good to see you." Finn said reaching for Richard's hand and kissing Emily's.

"Rory, I knew you were coming but you didn't say you had an escort, well I guess it's better. You are accompanied to these things. Finn right? You are a good friend of Logan; does he know you two are here together?" Emily pried.

"Of course grandma, I wouldn't accept another man's attention without Logan knowing. He supports this friendship fully. He didn't want the wolves circling while he was away and with Finn as my escort they will stay at bay and even if we are photographed he knows the truth of it." She explained.

"It is a lovely dress you are wearing it reminds me of that actress, ah, don't step on any subway grates now." Richard chuckled good naturedly.

"I won't grandpa, it was good seeing you but I promised Finn he could buy me a drink and it appears the line at the bar has finally diminished." She kissed both their cheeks and they made their way to the bar.

They ordered he had scotch and she a martini with a lemon twist. They had stepped away and were looking for Colin and Stephanie when a stern looking woman approached them.

"Lorelai Hayden, since when do you go by Hayden?" Francine asked in a confused somewhat hushed tone.

"Grandma Francine, hi, this is Finn Morgan, so lovely to see you." Rory ignored her accusing tone.

"Morgan, of 'The Morgan Company' they are a client of my late husband's firm." She eyed the young man suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am, it is my family's company, I am being groomed to take over the duties of CEO one day." Finn bowed slightly lifted her hand and kissed it.

Her father came up behind, "Rory" he said and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "So good to see you, you look lovely and where is Logan?"

Her grandmother squinted her eyes quizzically.

"He's in London working for his dad at HPG, his good friend Finn agreed to be my escort to keep the wolves at bay." She smiled at him gratefully.

"London, that must be hard on you two, but I think you'll make it he's a good man that Huntzberger, good man. Mom, can I interest you in a drink; Champagne perhaps?" Chris turned to her expectantly and offered his arm.

She took it and gave the pair a once over again then allowed herself to be directed away.

"Did you know she is being introduced as Hayden, since when is she Hayden I thought she preferred Gilmore." Her voice was a tight whisper.

"Mom - It's her name, I am her father and she is free to use my name if she chooses. She is in the top 5% at Yale, was Valedictorian at Chilton and is dating a Huntzberger; do you really think she will scandalize it?"

"Well, I guess not, I was just surprised when people asked if she was my granddaughter and I didn't even know who she was with." She sounded hurt.

"Mom, you have never made and effort, she is a great kid that one. The Morgan's probably recognized her from a picture in my office and just assumed, she is too polite to correct them and it is her name." He patted her shoulder indulgently then ordered her champagne as they reached the bartender and got himself a scotch.

Finn was dancing with Rory to a slow song, "Luv, don't you ever go by Hayden?"

She took a breath, "No, the Hayden grandparents never wanted to acknowledge me. I will explain later but that is why Francine was surprised."

They continued to dance a few songs and Finn noted the time, "Are you ready to go luv, we have been here over two hours?"

"Really, it didn't seem it, but you know what? I am hungry can we find a bite to eat? I don't know who planned this shindig but booze and no food, recipe for disaster." She mini ranted.

"Let's get you fed then." He stated leading her off the dance floor where they were intercepted by Francine.

"Rory may I have a word please?" She extended her hand, "It'll only take a moment."

Rory nodded and allowed herself to be directed out of the venue to a small lobby.

"Rory, I have to apologize for all the years of neglect. I know very little about you except bits of gossip and what your father tells me. I was surprised you used the Hayden name I believed you hated us after that disastrous meeting when you were 16." Francine looked away from her piercing blue eyes, they reflected so much pain.

"Grandma, is it ok if I call you that?" Francine nodded, "I never hated you, I was, am sad we have no relationship and that grandfather passed before I could know him I know you and my other grandparents were great friends until I came along. You have to know though, it's not my fault. I was just born; I didn't cause my conception or birth much less my mother's decision to raise me in Stars Hollow." Rory reached for her grandmother's hand. "In a way I love you, you are my dad's mom and Gigi's g-ma and you take such care of them. I could never hate you."

The woman's eyes were misty. "You really are a remarkable young woman, you are everything people say and exactly as your father described. May I be in touch with you?"

Rory nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'd like that, here is my card, my numbers and email are on it. I look forward to getting to know you." The women embraced and Rory went in search of Finn while Francine determined to make amends with the Gilmore's.

In the rear seat of the limo Finn looked at her expectantly, "You know my parents were only 16 when I was born right?" He nodded in the affirmative, "Well my mom refused to marry my dad and follow the proper protocols in such a situation. Then to add injury to insult she ran away with me to Stars Hollow where we lived behind the Inn she worked at in a redone potting shed. She worked hard and by the time I was 10 she was able to buy a house. Then when I was 16 I got in to Chilton, my Gilmore grandparents were so proud they invited the Hayden's to a little family get together to celebrate. They were awful to me, they acted as if I ruined my dad's life, that I somehow masterminded my own conception and birth to ruin all their plans. I haven't seen them since. Then about a year or so ago my grandfather Straub died and I wasn't even mentioned in the obituary." Her eyes were teary and he handed her some tissue. "I don't know why I am crying, she wanted to talk with me so we could make amends. I think she saw me in this environment and realized I was society too and not just my mother's vision for me. I can make her proud and you know that is what is most important to them, make them look good." She leaned in and he kissed her head.

"I never knew, I don't think any of us did, I mean I knew you were a Hayden, we met your father on several occasions, but I didn't know your grandparents had treated you so lowly. You didn't deserve it luv, you deserved better. You do deserve better, I am glad she is going to try regardless of the circumstance." He held her and her light sobs subsided.

"Thank you Finn, I appreciate your understanding in all of this. You were great tonight. If all of our evenings are as nice as this, without the Hayden drama, I think I will like being your plus one.

Finn felt his heart grow for this girl, she was sweet, kind, intelligent and what a knockout. Ah, too bad she is Logan's girl though, yup too bad. He held her as they drove the streets and escorted her to her apartment, neither being hungry anymore.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Surprise Visit

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 4 – A Surprise Visit**

Rory entered her apartment struggling with her books and bag to do so, she was so distracted by her efforts she failed to notice her boyfriend.

He reached for her books and she startled, "Hey Ace, its OK it's only me. So Lorelai Hayden huh, how's that working out for you?" He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Logan you are here! I missed you!" She dropped her bag and flung herself into his arms. She kissed him soundly then began, "Blame Finn, he knew his parents would like me more as a Hayden and his presumption helped pave the path to my having a relationship with Grandma Francine and getting to know my Hayden relations. It has been an amazing few months, but you should know all of this from our talks." She looked at him quizzically.

"Well, you know how much I love your rants in person, I couldn't resist. Besides you made it all the way to the pages of Hello in London, had to tease you a bit about that." He pulled her to himself and kissed her again.

"So being a Hayden is really that big? Who knew? So why are you here, how long? Did you call Finn so he doesn't pop by to check on me and interrupt things?" She was pulling him towards the bed as she talked.

"Yes, Hayden is a clout ridden name, it even has mom and grandpa rethinking us, I am here for the week and no I forgot to call Finn so before this goes further perhaps we should." He grabbed his phone to dial and heard the ring outside his door. "Damn, guess hello is postponed." He kissed her sweetly and the door opened with Finn entering as he answered the phone.

"Hello mate, how goes it?" Finn said without looking.

Logan walked over to him and stood in his path, "It goes well, look I am in town for some meetings and the Gilmore Christmas party, mind if I take my girlfriend?" He spoke into his phone waiting for Finn to look up.

Finn looked at him and disconnected the call, "Logan my boy, you are here! Rory must be ecstatic! I just popped by to see if she wanted dinner, but with you here...I think I will just go now."

"No Finn stay, we can all go out together." The boys both looked at her with arched brows.

"Yeah Finn, we can all go out together." Logan agreed with reluctance.

"No really, you two have been apart for months, I should go." Finn headed towards the door.

"Finn, I wish you would stay." Finn looked at Rory and sighed.

"OK, but after dinner I vamoose, you two need some alone time." He conceded seeing the plea in her eyes.

He wondered why she looked cornered, she should be ecstatic Logan is back. He mentally shrugged and suggested they head to Rich Man's Shoe. Coats were grabbed and they headed out to the pub for supper. The meal went well and Rory found herself relieved of the stressful day. They had a jovial evening catching up and Finn told Logan about the last event where Madeline Lynn had announced to Rory her intention to bed him. Rory laughed and told her she wouldn't get far even if she was a red-head Finn had more class. Then they went on to say how she sweetened the pot with her friend Louise all in an effort to get Finn to leave Rory alone at the prestigious event. Rory applauded Finn chivalry at turning them down and making a show of escorting Rory out to his waiting car, it was a hoot. The threesome talked in to the wee hours. Soon the pub was closing so they said goodbye to Finn and returned to their apartment.

"That felt good, right you know almost as if you were always here." She leaned into him and kissed him.

"You really miss me that much huh?" He leaned into her and pulled her willing form to his own.

"You don't know the half of it mister." She pushed into him and kissed him feverishly.

They tumbled towards the bed divesting each other of clothing and finally released pent up frustrations in their loss of each other all this time.

She was curled over his chest lazily tracing patterns across his sternum. "I miss this, the closeness I feel after..." She was silenced by his tender kiss.

"Me too, I miss coming home to you, seeing you in my shirts all of it." He kissed her again and pulled her to his side adjusting the covers over them and they slipped into a deep sleep.

She awoke to find herself alone and a note on his bedside table:

 _Sorry to leave so soon, early meeting. Will be home to take you to dinner, wear the black sequined dress and leave your hair down. I Love you Ace. L_

She fell back into bed and tried to recall a black sequined dress in her wardrobe. She rose from the bed, showered and went to her wardrobe to dress for the day, there she saw it a stunning floor length black sequined dress, it had sheer collar and sleeves and reminded her of something from 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'. _What was it with these boys and screen sirening her clothing these days_. Upon inspection she also found a sequined pair of black Prada shoes and matching bag. Well if she was going to look like a screen goddess she was going to get treated like one. She got into her car and went to the day spa to be buffed and polished for dinner. While she was there she received a text:

 _Be ready by 6 for pre-dinner cocktail hour. XoXo_

She smiled; he could be so cute sometimes. She let herself into their apartment and sat to put finishing touches on a term paper and article that were due before winter break began then decided to give her mother a quick call.

"Sugar Shack Sugar speaking how may we sweeten your day?" Lorelai chirped into the phone.

"HI Mom, just checking in. I wanted to let you know I will be difficult to reach this week since Logan is in town." She explained.

"Oh I see you are ditching your poor old mother for some _bom chicka wah wah_ time. So you admit your love life is more important that our friendship." She teased.

"Mom, you know it's nothing like that, besides we have some event tonight and you should see the dress I will look like a screen goddess. These boys love dolling me up." She giggled into the phone.

"They, who are _they_ I thought only Logan bought you pretty dresses? Lorelai seemed puzzled.

"You know very well Finn has been squiring me about in Logan's absence. It just seems they both prefer me to look like a vintage film star to the model approach the other socialites follow. I kind of like it though." She felt herself blush at the attention.

"Well, look at you my debutant all grown up and fancy like. Are you happy kid?" She asked amused.

"You know what mom I am, I have Logan and Finn has proven a great friend, I really am happy." The pair said goodbyes and Rory went to get ready.

They arrived at the gala and Logan escorted Rory across the carpet, "Miss Hayden, are you and Mr. Morgan apart? When did you get together with Mr. Huntzberger?" Mumbled questions all of the same nature were fired at the pair. Logan looked at her and nodded.

"Gentlemen, Mr. Morgan is a dear friend who has been kind enough to play escort while Mr. Huntzberger has been in London on business, but I assure you I am with Mr. Huntzberger." She turned and kissed him sweetly for the camera and they entered the event.

They were immediately approached by Mitchum, "Well it seems the press is disappointed to not see you on the arm of Mr. Morgan, Miss Hayden." He leaned in and kissed her cheek then shook Logan's hand. "You look stunning by the way Rory, Page Six is sure to feature you." He winked.

"Rory darling and Logan, it is so good to see you together again, Mitchum it is a shame you have them so far apart. When will my son be back home?" Shira oozed.

Logan chuckled at his mother's bid for press time, "Well it's only a few more months mother I will be back before you know it and with any luck at all I can persuade this lovely lady beside me to join the Huntzberger ranks."

Rory blushed and kissed his cheek sweetly, "You might be able to at that."

Logan smiled with obvious pride, "Well I see Colin and Finn over by the bar perhaps we can sway them to order drinks for us as well. Mother, Father." He nodded his head and led her towards the bar with his hand on her lower back.

Rory felt their eyes on her and blushed at their attention, "Colin, Finn so very good to see you and where are the girls this fine evening?"

Finn indicated their table, "They are right over there and Rosie has agreed to forgive me tonight seeing how I have been such a good boy as of late. Thank you for that luv." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The foursome chatted for a few moments while drinks were prepared and then they made their way to the table.

Air kisses and hugs were exchanged, "Rory, you look stunning as always, how do you do it; you look like a silver screen star." Rosie enthused, "It's probably why the tabloids love you so much you just ooze glamour."

Rory smiled, "I can only thank the men who escort me, and they have such a keen eye for my fashion. I am just a dress up doll to them." She winked at Finn and kissed Logan.

"You boys dress her, well I have got to hand it to you she look fantastic, everyone talks about it for weeks after and event, 'did you see what Lorelai Hayden was wearing how does she do it?' And Francine is over the moon with your fame. She just can't stop enthusing about what a classic beauty you are." Stephanie gushed. "Maybe I should let you dress me too and ooh Rosie, you boys think you can handle the three of us for the Gilmore Christmas Ball?"

Finn looked at Logan, "Thanks for the vote of confidence ladies, but I am afraid we must decline, you see the skill is specific to Rory. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Logan took this opportunity to ask Rory to dance, "He means it you know, we could never dress the other girls like we dress you. You are stunning tonight and every night. Did you mean it when you said I could bring you into the Huntzberger fold?"

She leaned into him and whispered, "Yes Logan, if you ask that will be the answer."

He twirled her away and back again and noted cameras flashing, "Seems we are stealing the show." He then dipped her and brought her up into a scene stealing kiss. They danced a bit longer then made the rounds greeting many acquaintances as was appropriate. The evening was drawing to a close and they said their goodbyes then returned to their apartment.

"Ace?" He began. "There is nothing between you and Finn, right?"

"LOgan, no Finn is a wonderful friend, but that's all. People are used to seeing us together because he takes me to events. I love him like a brother he is no more to me than Jess is." She explained as she removed the dress and placed it on its hanger. She was still in her heels and a lovey black satin and lace corseted number when she walked over to him.

"You were in that all night?" His eyes were brimming with lust.

"Uh huh, and it's all for you baby. Finn never came upstairs after and event, proprieties and all. Let me show you just who has my heart." She purred and kissed him intensely. The evening was a blur and soon they were sleeping contented in each other's arms.

It was the evening of the Gilmore Christmas Ball and Logan was admiring his choice of the red lace trumpet dress with cap sleeves and the leg baring lace beginning at her knees. Her hair was up in an upside down French braid that had a lovely red gemstone comb accent just a bit of 'Shangri-La'. Every time he saw her at these events she took his breath away. Mitchum came over to his son.

"Careful boy you are starting to drool." He chuckled good naturedly, "Not that she isn't drool worthy, are you ready to return to London?"

"Well, I am glad you agree she is worthy, yeah I am mostly packed will be there bright eyed and busy tailed January second. It is going to be hard to leave her after this week. She is amazing and she has agreed that when I ask she will say yes, so she will be a Huntzberger in the not too distant future."

"Are you sure that's wise son? Sure she is a beauty and can handle all of this, but she works, how will that look?" Mitchum's tone was low.

Logan led his father to Richards study, "Dad, she is a reporter, it'll look like she is a part of the HPG legacy. I am not walking away from her; you can put that out of your mind. Don't think I don't know about your preference for me, but if you want me at HPG you will not come between us."

"Logan really, look at her, she is a better match for the Morgan boy. You know that, I know that, hell the Morgan's know that. You are kidding yourself if you think what you have with her will last." Mitchum reasoned.

"Dad this is our third year together, yes Finn has been squiring her about, but they are friends. That's all nothing more. I have seen them together and there is nothing there." Logan persisted.

"Look again son, the camera never lies." He patted his son on the back and exited to the party.

Logan sighed heavily and was surprised to see Rory when he turned around. "Are you OK, I saw you leave the party, do you have to leave sooner?"

Logan was to her in two strides, "No, just the old man trying to tell me what he thinks is best." He kissed her and pulled her to him with desperation.

She pulled back, "Hey, what was that all about? I mean I love your kisses but that was getting a little PG for a party. What if someone walked in?"

"Sorry Ace, he just said some things…" Logan turned and walked back towards the sofa in the study and patted it for her to sit by him.

"He thinks you are better off with Finn. He said that if I look at the photos, you are happy with him." He looked at her eyes soft.

She lifted his hands to her and kissed them each in turn, "Logan, I am happy with Finn, we have fun, we are great friends, but I thought you understood, I LOVE YOU! I want to marry you, have fat babies with you and grow old and grey with you and only you. Finn is a good friend and I do love him, but not the way I love you. Look at the pictures of us too, you will see I look at you as if you hung the moon, that's what my mom and grandma's say. We are perfect for each other; don't let your father put doubts in your head." She stood and pulled him up from the sofa. "Come on now; let's go get some apple tarts then head home."

He followed her out to the party but the earlier elation had been dimed and a flicker of doubt was growing in him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mad as a Hatter

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 5 – Mad as a Hatter**

It had been three weeks since Logan returned to London and Finn was trying to cheer Rory up. She had thrown herself into school and had declined his many invitations to dinner and the pub. Even the girls couldn't pull her out for some fun. He decided desperate measures needed to be taken and he called the lovely Lorelai.

"Psychic hotline you have the wrong number." She giggled.

"Well it's good I don't need a psychic then just a psychotic and I heard you fit the bill." He teased.

"Hi Finn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She queried.

"Well it seems our Miss Hayden is in a funk ever since Logan left. This is a true blue out. I spoke to Logan and he has given me permission to cheer her up by any means. That leads me to you – the master of fun." He beamed over the phone.

"Master of fun, I like, OK well as luck would have it we are having a festival of literature this weekend and I have been trying to convince her to come. Kidnap her and bring her to me. We will dress her up as a storybook character and force the fun on her. You my friend can be the Hatter and I the rabbit which leaves Rory to be Alice since she is behaving like she has lost her way. We need to pull her back to the right side of the mirror she has become way to serious. I love to have Luke as the mouse but he will never go for it." She rambled.

"Well, that gives us an event, but if I can't get her to come out of the apartment how do I kidnap her." He puzzled.

"Well a little birdy told me you have a key, be there when she gets home and drag her here." She explained.

He agreed and they chatted a bit more to solidify the plan and said their goodbyes. Operation cheer up Rory was in full swing.

Rory came in from the library and set her books down then before she could remove her jacket a pair of arms was around her and a blindfold placed on her eyes.

"Sorry luv, desperate times call for desperate means, you are being kidnapped to the land of fun and frolic, and there are even costumes involved. You are coming with me no ifs ands or buts." He turned her towards the door and locked it behind him as he led her to the elevator.

He guided her to the waiting town car and assisted her in getting in. He was so focused on the task at hand he didn't notice the cameras flashing.

The town car pulled into the town and up to the house and a police car pulled in behind it.

Finn opened the door and helped Rory out of the car and the policeman approached.

Finn startled and rose his hands, "Hello officer, this isn't what it looks like?"

"You haven't kidnapped this woman against her will?" the officer prodded.

"Well, yes but I had her mum's permission." He tried.

"Officer?" Rory turned her head in what she hoped was the right direction. "I am alright, he is a friend and he is trying to cheer me up. He is just a little dramatic about it."

"Can you remove the blindfold sir?" The officer instructed.

Finn removed the blindfold and Rory blinked to adjust to the light.

"Are you sure you are OK ma'am?" He prodded again.

"Finn, Rory It's good to see you! Are you goin' to the festival? You're dressing up, hey who are you?" Babette babbled and pointed to the officer.

"Do you know them ma'am? Is she safe with him?" The officer inquired.

"Oh sure doll, that's Finn Morgan and Rory Gilmore or are you doin' the Lorelai Hayden thing now?" Babette looked puzzled.

"Either is fine Babette, but I do prefer Rory." She replied. "See officer, I'm OK, there is no problem here."

"If you are sure ma'am, I be going. Sir you may want to reconsider your actions next time." He tipped his hat and got into his car and left.

Rory turned and smacked Finn in the arm, "See what happens, you could have so been in trouble if I were mad at you. "So tell me why did you kidnap me to my hometown?"

"Well your lovely mother and yours truly are tired of you being blue, the festival of literature is today and we are dressing up to go. We are hoping a day of silly will help with whatever you won't talk about." He explained.

Her phone rang, "Tell me you are safe", the voice on the other side demanded, "and tell me you are OK."

It dawned on her that someone had seen and reported the kidnapping. "I'm perfectly fine, Finn just thought it would be a good idea to kidnap me after classes and bring me to Stars Hollow for a festival, they are tired of me being so blue." She explained walking away from Finn and Babette to enter her home and take the call from the privacy of her room.

"Oh thank god, the man in the picture wasn't clearly Finn and so it had me worried, I think my dad even panicked a bit because it was him that sent it to me for verification. Why did he have to kidnap you, don't you guys hang out?" Logan was perplexed.

"Well after your visit I thought I shouldn't spend so much time with him. I thought you were mad that I did so I didn't want you mad. You haven't returned many of my calls and you are always in meetings." She rushed.

"Ace, I'm sorry this project is just really big and I have been working extra hard to cut this trip short, I want to be home – with you for Valentine's and I want to stay." He explained.

"Logan, that would be wonderful, then you would for sure be here for my graduation." She was giddy and did a little dance.

"Are you dancing ace? Did you just do your happy jig?" he teased.

"You know me too well. I can't wait to see you to touch you to…" She paused noticing the Alice costume her mother had placed on her closet door.

"Don't leave a man hangin' it was just getting interesting and it has been many weeks." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just saw the costume my mother got me and I am a little awe struck. I mean if it were for you I wouldn't hesitate but…"She stumbled on her words.

"Ace, it'll be OK, send me pictures. You know Finn he will be a complete gentleman. Sadly I have to go, my secretary just walked in with something from the team. I love you Ace and I will see you soon." He disconnected the call before she could reply.

Rory looked at the phone and had a sudden thought, "Hi gramma."

"Rory, thank god, Richard it's Rory she must be alright." Emily enthused.

"Just Finn and mom playing a joke that they didn't think through. I assure you I am alright." Rory assured. "I need to call Grandma Francine and let her know as well. I will talk to you later Gramma." They exchanged I love yous' and goodbyes then Rory made her other calls, including one to Mitchum to make sure the kidnapping was not reported. Sure it may make a few tabloids but for the most part it would be ignored.

She dressed in the poufy and mini Alice dress and exited her room. "Do you have any idea how many calls I just had to make for the little stunt you pulled." She said as she walked into the living room and trying not to laugh at her mother and Finn in their getups. "Well I guess that is punishment enough."

"Don't laugh doll we are doing this for you." Finn pleads, "And I already got an earful from my mum about the method of transport, and I am to apologize profusely. So I do, I sincerely apologize and beg forgiveness." He said dropping to his knees and clasping her hands.

"Finn get up this dress is too short for that, Mom why exactly is it so short?" She stared at her accusingly.

Her mom just laughed and the three set out to enjoy the festival. Rory felt better after her chat with Logan and her mood was much improved.

The three enjoyed the festival games and returned to the crap-shack for pizza and movies, Finn crashed on the couch and the two headed for breakfast at Luke's the next morning. After breakfast Rory and Finn got into his town car to return to New Haven.

"Thank you Finn, in spite of how it started, I am really glad we did this." Rory was leaning against him tiredly.

He kissed her head, "Anything for you doll, anything. I can't stand to see you sad. Are we still on for the Library Auction next Saturday? Am I forgiven?"

"Awe Finny, I can never stay mad at you, and besides I can't wait to wear that Versace you got me, we are going to look great on Page Six, but sadly I think that will be our last one. Logan is coming home by Valentine's I can't wait."

Finn's heart broke just a bit and he pulled her a little closer, "That's great luv, truly great."


	6. Chapter 6 - Auld Lang Syne

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 6 - Auld Lang Syne**

Rory admired herself in the full length mirror she would never have picked pink for herself; it reminded her of Jean Harlow. The top was form fitting and the satin skirt flowed past her hips and swayed beautifully she paired it with pink and silver slippers and a shimmery bag. She tightened her curls and applied a smoky eye, the effect was stunning and she couldn't wait until Finn got there.

Finn stood at the door to the apartment, this was it, the last time he would be her escort. The last time he would hold her close while dancing. The last time he would cheers with her intimately. This dress would be the last he bought her. His heart broke a little bit more. He took a breath and opened the door

"Luv, you are breathtaking, I will be the most envied man in the room." He went to her and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Thank you Finn and you look quite handsome yourself; Page Six will eat us up. Shall we?" She extended her arm and grabbed her white faux fur wrap; she looked every bit the starlet.

They arrived at the gala and he assisted her in exiting the car and the cameras were flashing. They posed and confirmed the just friend's status, again and he led her into the venue. They approached a familiar couple at a table near the center of the venue.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Lorelai." He began, "This is our final event together Logan returns in two weeks' time, then Logan returns from his time in London. I just wanted to bring her by to say hello."

The group chatted about the holidays and caught up on the comings and goings of his siblings in Australia and discussed Finn coming for a visit. After a while the couple excused themselves to greet the Gilmore's and Hayden's.

"Rory darling, don't you look marvelous!" Francine reached for her hands and pulled her into a society hug and air kiss.

"Yes, you look beautiful, doesn't she look beautiful Richard?" Emily pulled him to the group.

"Yes, of course you look lovely as always, a bit of the Jean Harlow this night I see." Richard's eyes sparkled and she blushed.

They chatted about old movies and music and other pleasantries, then Finn spotted Colin at the bar. They excused themselves to get a drink.

"Colin my friend, how goes the night?" Finn shook his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Not as well as yours I see." He eyed Rory lasciviously then stopped when he realized it was her. "Sorry Reporter Girl, you just look so, wow, amazing. Logan is a lucky, lucky man, eh Finn?"

Finn's heart twinged,"Always said so mate, she is a stunner."

"She is standing right here; please stop referring to me as if I were a mannequin or a prize." She humphed and stomped her foot playfully.

Stephanie eyed the antics and sashayed over, "Well look at you all screen goddess again; I swear those boys have mad skills, if I didn't know better I would wonder about them."

The group laughed, grabbed their drinks and headed to their table. The couple danced and Stephanie requested a tango, Finn and Rory looked beautiful in the heated and intimate dance. It was a spectacular evening. They all chatted and enjoyed the evening then it was time for Finn to take her home.

Rory snuggled into him in the limo, "Finn, do you ever wish it was different?"

"What luv?" His heart began racing.

"This, you know us? Ever wonder if Logan weren't in the picture what we could be?" She looked at him with obvious curiosity.

He swallowed, "Well Logan is in the picture so I guess we will never know."

"Finn, I have been thinking and you can say no, but I want to go away this weekend, someplace small, someplace no one will know us and try. Lately with Logan it feels off, I have to admit I asked you to stay his first night back because it felt a little like I was cheating on you. I feel closer to you and I just want to know…" She was cut off by his sudden urgent kiss.

They fumbled against each other, her artfully crafted hair being tousled and her makeup smeared. He ran his hands over her heatedly feeling her every curve through the soft silk of the dress. His mind reeled at the possibilities. She felt his chest, heart pounding and reached to feel the effect she was having and was well pleased. They made out like crazed teens in a bad movie; it was all so very desperate. The car stopped and the driver tapped on the partition. Finn reluctantly pulled away and smoothed her hair then handed her a tissue to fix her face a bit. She looked in the mirror and did her best to tidy up then exited the vehicle to return to the apartment she shared with Logan.

Rory looked in the mirror as she washed her face for bed, she looked different, her eyes were brighter and her lips looked thoroughly kissed. She pulled a brush through her hair and styled it into a ponytail, then she used various oils and creams to remove the makeup, finally she brushed her teeth and slipped into bed. She looked at the divine pink dress she had hung on the door to further admire. It had received many a compliment tonight and it was by far the most elegant dress she had ever worn. She pulled her knees up to her chin and thought about her scandalous behavior in Finn's car. She knew it was supposed to be wrong, but it felt so very right. She had to know, before Logan returned, before she could change her mind, she had to know if there was more. They had skirted around it for a year now. A year of almost kisses too short embraces and sleeping side by side after movie and TV nights. She had a different connection with Finn, was it more than she had with Logan she needed to know? Logan would never have picked such a daring dress; it was always stunning but demure. They would never tango or swing dance, events she enjoyed with Finn regularly. She heard her phone buzz signaling a text.

"Luv, if you meant it, I know just the place; I have sent an e-ticket to your inbox. If you don't show I understand."

She checked her inbox and it was a ticket to NYC, they went there frequently so she didn't know how they could disappear and get to know each other there. She noted the early departure and decided that since she was up she would pack. She chose some nice jeans, a few sweaters and t-shirts, a winter skirt, boots and trainers. She selected some of her more salacious undergarments and new nighties she had recently purchased on a trip with the girls who had been shopping for her with Logan in mind. She thought about Logan, ever since his return he had been different. She had done all she could to assure him but it seemed he was pushing her away. She sighed, she considered calling her mother, but the hour forbade it. She slipped back into bed and dreamed strange dreams of alternate lives with Finn or Logan. Her sleep was restless and she awoke early, she brewed and drank coffee showered and dressed in a track suit to fly in, no need to be uncomfortable and called the car to take her to the airport. She showed her ticket and boarded the plane. Settling in to her first class seat she ordered a coffee and accepted a muffin that she picked at. Her mind wandered, was he on this plane, would he chicken out? What would she tell Logan if this trip turned out to be a bust, or what if it turned out? Could she end three years of a relationship over what she and Finn had created over the past year? She was so wrapped up in her own thought she didn't even notice the plane taking off or the man beside her. He lifted the rest between them and wrapped his arm around her shoulder; she leaned in and allowed his strength to soothe her troubled mind. He kissed the top of her head and the flight went without words or expectations. They arrived at JFK and retrieved their bags; the waiting car took them for a drive.

Finally in the privacy of the car she spoke, "Finn, where are we going?"

"My family has a small place in the Catskills, not very well known and very private. My parents use it to work things out; they haven't been flushed out yet. I am hoping we have the same good fortune." He brushed a kiss across her temple. "Second thoughts luv? You know I will always respect your wishes."

"No second thoughts, I am trying to go into this with an open mind. I can't deny what has been happening with us the past year and although we have been very evasive, I think we owe it to ourselves to be sure of what we want." She snuggled into his warmth.

They arrived at the grand 1850 manor that fronted the lake; it had 19 bedrooms, 13 baths, hardwood flooring and a large front porch. It was two stories and there was no other property around for miles. Actually once the car left them they would be quite abandoned.

"I had the caretaker stock the pantry and air out my room and a guest room if you so choose. The firewood has been stocked and a car can be here in 35 minutes should we need." He looked at her as she took in the beautiful Colonial home. She walked into the living room and admired paintings, the furnishings were nice, elegant even but somehow it all looked comfortable, welcoming. She picked up a photo of a teenage boy with a surfboard his arm flung over a young girl.

"That's me and my sister Isabell, she is two years younger, she goes to Uni in Sydney, not a big fan of the states, prefers the outback. She is studying animal husbandry and wants to be a vet." She set it down and picked up another. "That's my parent's anniversary party two years ago, my aunts and uncles brought them here and we had a real blowout, they even had tents to accommodate the overflow."

"Tents? At a society function, really?" She looked at him amazed.

"Look at the picture luv, see anyone looking society? This is a family only event." He took the photo from her hands and set it back in place. "Are you OK luv, do you want me to call this off, I can call the car, we can go shopping, no harm no foul."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him by way of answer. He was shocked at first then deepened the kiss whole heartedly. They pulled back from each other and really looked at each other.

"Finn, I want to get to know you, all of you. I already know the society boy, the player, even my dear friend, I want to know you." She kissed him again and he swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his room, he laid her on the bed.

"Are you sure luv, last chance, I don't think I will be able to stop." He held her hands and saw the blur of lust in her eyes.

She nodded and pulled him to her, they kissed with forever in mind, removing clothing in a heated rush. He pulled the blankets aside and took note of her naked form, she was glorious, resplendent, stunning. He kissed here everywhere he could as if trying to memorize every last inch. She was reaching something she had never felt before and she felt herself let go. She let go of everything but the wonderful man loving her. She was attuned to his every motion and kiss, his every whisper of adoration and praise. When they finally came together in tangled bodies her heart hummed as she rose and fell and finally collapsed across him and pulled the blanket over them. Satisfied - they fell into a deep sleep. She awoke to him gently petting her hair.

"Hello luv, how do you feel, any regrets?" He looked at her with tender loving eyes.

"Only that we didn't do that sooner you are a marvel sir." She snuggled into him and her tummy rumbled.

"Well, thank you, I think you are a marvel as well, a goddess even. However, before we consider continuing, let's get you fed, up now and we can go to the kitchen to see what chef left for us." He helped her to a seated position.

They dressed comfortably and exited to the kitchen. "Finn, Sookie would adore this kitchen, then she opened the door, and this pantry, I could die happy, look at all the goodies!"

He closed the door removing the tempting treats of chips, pop tarts, candies and cookies from her view. "First we eat real food, then treats luv, OK?" She nodded and he picked up the information left by the chef as to meals prepared and ready to heat or quickly prepare. He chose a stir fry knowing her love of Chinese and knowing it would be ready fastest then pulled the prepped dishes from the fridge and set them on the counter, there was chicken kung pow, beef with broccoli, rice, egg rolls and he was instructed there were chocolate dipped fortune cookies and almond ice cream in the freezer for dessert. He quickly set to pulling out pans and getting ready to cook.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"No luv, just watch and keep me company, you can help another time when chef is about to help."

She nodded and watched as he quickly heated the oil and fried the eggrolls, then removed some of the oil and stir friend up the chicken and beef; finally he tossed in the rice and egg mixture to complete the meal. He directed her to the plates and set about serving them. She was surprised and delighted he could cook and that he enjoyed it so obviously. They agreed to sit at the small kitchen table to enjoy their meal. After everything was finished and the dishes and pans set in the washer he pulled out the cookies and ice cream and they went to the entertainment room to watch a movie and enjoy dessert.

They had been enjoying 'It Happened One Night' and she was staring more at him than the film.

"What is it luv?" He looked at her expectantly.

"How do you feel about this, you know, everything?" She had this adorable crinkle in her nose and he leaned in and kissed it.

"Well if it means what I hope, I am over the moon; if not then I will be heartbroken but abide your wishes."

She nodded, "I guess you are over the moon then, because this cements it, I can't be with Logan after today. Honestly I almost think he knew before I did. He has been pulling away and I think he has someone in London."

"You think so luv, I would think after the whole bridesmaids' thing he would never do that again."

"He might not, but Mitchum sure would, they never really liked us together, names be damned."

"Is that why you are leaving him, because of his his family, do you still love him?" Finn looked hurt.

"No Finn, please don't think that. I am leaving because I fell in love with you. I wanted to be sure you were in love with me too and after today I have no doubt in my mind. Before we came here my mind was a cloudy mess I was so confused not even my pro/con lists helped. When you kissed me today, all the clouds lifted. All my worries and doubts calmed. Am I sorry for hurting Logan? Yes, but I think it would be worse if this happened later and as long as we were friends I think this was bound to happen. You know what really showed me the difference between you? It was the dresses you bought as opposed to the ones he did. You see me is a vixen a temptress that you gladly showcase, he sees me as a demure debutante that is to be admired but not acknowledged. We loved each other sure, but it wasn't the forever love. I think what we have is forever, don't you?"

Finn's eyes were teary and he had no words, his heart that had been breaking was full and he felt it swell. "You love me forever? God kitten, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear that, to know you love me as I love you. I love you so much I would have let you go if it made you happy. Only your happiness matters to me." He reached for her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her like tomorrow would never come.

The decent into Hartford signaled their return to reality, their little bubble of perfection was about to be tested. They looked at each other and knew it could take it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mitchum was Right

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 7 – Mitchum was Right**

Rory returned to her and Logan's apartment with boxes, tape, bubble wrap and all she would need to pack up her things, she was moving in with Finn. She had wardrobe boxes and many boxes for shoes and books, she didn't have many knickknacks but she did have loads of pictures and other goodies she had accumulated. Living with a man for two years she realized she had collected quite a bit. As she boxed everything up she had some salsa music playing it just fit her mood, the peppy and exotic tune was fueling her packing so much so she never heard the door open. Her revelry was cut short by the music being ceased. Logan stood in awe of the packing wonderland around him.

"Something you'd like to tell me Ace?" His arms were crossed defensively.

"I was hoping to do this after everything had been picked up, you weren't due until Friday. " She paused, "Well you can guess by results, I am moving out." She stepped over some things and invited him to join her on the sofa.

"Things haven't been right with us for a while and you refuse to discuss them with me. As a result I became close to someone who has become very important to me and I am sorry Logan, but while I love you I am no longer in Love with you." Her eyes reflected the sorry she felt.

He scoffed, "Dammit Rory, I asked you if you were falling for Finn, it is Finn right?" she nodded" You swore, you seduced and cajoled me insisting you weren't. Now you tell me you are moving out. You are moving in with him right? The drunken playboy red-heads only buffoon we all mock? FINN! Of all my friends you had to choose Finn. What can he give you that I can't?"

"Love - he loves me like I have never been loved, he loves my town, my family adores him and he gets my quirky relationship with Mom. Honestly I think I am closer to him now than her. He is my best friend and we are in love. I never meant it to happen, I didn't even realize until this weekend. Don't think this has been going on for months behind your back we only just acknowledged it. I wanted to be sure before you came home that this was it, I wanted to remove any doubts in my mind. I did, but instead of the scales tipping to you they tipped to Finn. He gets me in a way you never could and I love him for it." She looked at him pleading. "I want this to end on good terms; I want us to all be friends. Can we do that?"

He had his face in his hands and he looked up at her, "I can't believe my father was right, he called it. He said the pictures told the story; you have been Finn's for a long while. You may not have acknowledged it 'til now, but everyone could see it. Hell if I think about it I could see it I just didn't want to. You sparkle when he is around you, did you know that? You literally light up, you were happy with me, but if I think of those damn pictures, you are over the moon for him." He reached out and touched her face and she kissed his palm. "I'm gonna miss you Ace, every day for a while. Do you need help packing?"

She looked at him the pain was evident in his eyes. "No I got this, do you want to be elsewhere? The movers are coming in an hour. I didn't want to put you through that. You can call Colin, maybe go to the pub?"

"Yeah, calling Finn right now would be too difficult, I'll call Colin and Robert. Thanks Ace, I know this isn't easy for you either, but you are a class act, I give you that. Call me when I can come back, just leave your key with the doorman." She nodded and he picked up his phone heading out.

She sat on the sofa a few more minutes to compose herself, salsa music no longer seemed appropriate. She switched to some classic rock and finished the job at hand.

Colin poured from the bottle of scotch on the table and Robert poured from the pitcher of beer. "So Finn and Rory, huh, when did that happen?" Colin looked at Logan.

"She said this weekend, but I think it was before I came back the first time from London, she was different somehow. She had a confidence she never had before; I chalked it up to being in society more and exercising that Hayden gene, but no, it was Finn. Finn turned my sweet demure Ace into a society darling. The irony is it seems her mother is proud of it. Her mother who loathes all things society loves Finn. How is that even possible, it seems everyone loves the town drunk these days?" Logan slammed the scotch and sipped the beer.

"He's not drunk anymore, not ever, the most I've seen him drink is one, with her, and then they talk, dance; mingle. He stopped drinking and he is a much better man for it." Robert lifted his glass in cheers.

"Since the accident with Rosie, he has been a changed man. She has even forgiven him, now that is saying something." Colin explained.

Logan looked at his friends wide eyed, "He has changed that much, really?"

"You haven't been here, but we have all seen it, I think he did it for her. He wanted her to respect him; I don't think he meant to fall in love with her. We all hate that look she gives us but he seemed to be more affected than most, you know." Robert explained pouring another beer.

"You haven't seen them together either, they are like 2 peas in a pod, they finish each other's sentences and even have inside jokes. Honestly they remind me of his parents. They can move between the outback and Society with ease and grace." Colin said pouring another scotch.

"Man, I know how to lose them don't I. She was perfect, really perfect and I let him have her. You know he asked my permission to escort her to all those events and I said yes. Like an idiot I said yes." Logan pushed the drinks aside and went to the bar to grab waters, not wanting to be drunk anymore.

He set the water on the table and drank down half a bottle in a swig. "You know the kicker, my dad predicted it. He was right, when I came back for Christmas he said she belonged with Finn, can you believe that, he called it."

The men ordered burgers and had the pitcher and bottle cleared, then they talked of other things. They spoke of the LDB, who was with whom and most of all the inevitability that Mitchum would be right on occasion. After a time Rory called and let him know she was out of his apartment and again she was sorry for how things worked out. Logan didn't want to be alone, nor did he want a random hookup. He called Honor to see if he could crash there, he didn't want to see his empty lonely apartment; he had enough of that in London. Honor welcomed her broken brother and was very surprised he was sober. He explained what had happened and she invited him to stay as long as he needed they even discussed moving him to another property so he wouldn't have to deal with her ghost all around. The worst of it was this weekend was Valentine's, he was planning to propose. Based on their last discussions where she had agreed to be a Huntzberger when he asked, it was so long ago, he should have eloped. He lay down in the guest room of his sister's house and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 – We Move Along

This is a story of Finn and Rory while Logan is away in London, will friendship become more or just a better friendship?

Disclaimer: Forgot on the first Chapter, but not my characters, just my idea and affection for Tanc Sade who plays Finn.

A/N: Thank you all who have read this story, reviewed, favorited and followed. I really appreciate all the enthusiasm my stories have received.

 **Something Like Love**

 **Chapter 8 – We Move Along**

There are many sayings about time; 'it heals all wounds' 'it waits for no man' most of all the unpredictability of the effect time has on events. Rory and Finn had been together for a year when they decided to get married, Rory being who she was wanted an intimate affair and Emily with Francine were dead set against it. This was a Morgan-Gilmore-Hayden event it would be the social event of the decade, three very powerful, very old families coming together. It simply had to be a society event. Rory should understand she has been attending these events with Finn for two years and with Logan years before that. She was a Society darling, a simple ceremony would never do. What about Page Six, did she really think they wouldn't track her down for a picture of her dress it was sure to be a wonder if her party dresses were any indication. Rory was beside herself, she didn't want a circus wedding with a hundred bridesmaids and groomsmen. She wanted a simple elegant affair with close friends and family maybe 2-300 at tops. Ironically it would be Logan who came up with the solution; they get married in Australia at the Morgan estate. It would limit the guest list and satisfy society. The group, Logan, Finn, Rory, Colin, Stephanie, Honor and Josh, all decided to go to Australia and plan the event while they were there Logan met Isabell, it was love at first blush. She was witty and clever, loved animals and kept him on his toes. Rory smiled at the irony, if she hadn't fallen for Finn Logan would have never found Isabell. In a huge flaunt to the face of society, they eloped, after just two short weeks together, they slipped to Coffs Harbor with their friends and were married before anyone could stop it, not that anyone but his parents might want to. No prenups were signed or formal agreements made, but they were deliriously happy. Logan took over the HPG operations in Sidney and was happy to make his home there in support of her thriving Veterinarian career.

Rory and Finn were wed on Hayman Island, one of the Morgan holdings, she wore a custom made mid-calf sundress with delicate silk flowers draping from the shoulder to her waist they were embellished with rhinestones and pearls, and Tiara, reminiscent of Lana Turner. He wore white linen trousers with a white shirt, no tie, both were barefoot, she carried a bouquet of white lilies and golden wattle, she chose to give herself away and had no bridesmaids or groomsmen, it would be just her and Finn standing before the officiant and those gathered. The wedding was all she had hoped, simple, elegant and she felt forever. The service was simple and they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Finn Morgan, she did not hyphenate but promised to honor the family names in her children. They danced the night away around a bonfire at the beach, elders retired sooner and the party diminished as the night grew long.

"Well Mrs. Morgan the sun is almost up are you ready for bed?" Finn leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Yes my darling Finn, husband and love of my life, take me to bed and make me your wife properly." She cooed.

"Rory, you have been well and properly my wife since that first night in the Catskills, you were bonded to me then I could feel it, couldn't you? This wedding was a mere formality to appease the elders. I never needed this to be yours and only yours." He said as they walked towards their room.

"Finn, you amaze me, you say the most intense things at just the right time, my heart aches with love when you say those things." She leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her and she him.

They had just reached their room, tired but not really sleepy when Lorelai came to them, noting their attire she said, "You two still haven't' been to bed? I thought sure you would have christened half the room by now. Oh well, too late now change and be quick Dad was taken to the hospital he had some kind of attack."

Their energy levels skyrocketed, had the wedding travel been too much? They quickly changed to jeans, he a casual shirt and her a peasant blouse and sandals and rushed to the lobby where the others awaited. Luckily they had a town car and no one would have to drive the car moved swiftly to the hospital and Rory leaned heavily on Finn's shoulder. They arrived and were directed to the waiting room for the ICU, yes it was another heart attack, but they were optimistic. They moved to the room if she didn't know better she would think she was stateside ' _hospitals must come in tacky uncomfortable kits '_ she thought. She sat by her grandmother and patted her hand.

"Rory darling, you shouldn't be here is the first day of your married life, you should be celebrating. There is a breakfast…" Emily had a frantic tone.

"Grandma it's alright, everyone will understand. They can enjoy breakfast, sight see return home whatever their plans were. We left word with the wedding planner and she will explain on our behalf. It will be fine and Finn and I are your family we need to be here for you and Grandpa." Rory kissed her temple and held her hand.

The waiting was long and tedious, many cups of coffee, sandwiches and pastries later they finally had news, Richard had pulled through but the next few days would say how well. His heart was weak and travel not advised for the foreseeable future and yes they could see him now, but only two at a time. Emily and Lorelai went first and Rory allowed herself to collapse into Finn's embrace.

"We might lose him; after all of this we might still lose him." She half sobbed into his shirt.

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently, "Luv, he has had a long wonderful life with the woman he loved, he had his daughter back, and you just married the love of your life. It'll be OK. Not to say it won't be sad but it's not as hard as some passing's."

She knew he was referring to the tragic loss of his best friend James to a surfing accident when he was just 17, it is what sent him to the states because he couldn't live there, where it all happened, anymore.

"I know, you are right, I am just selfish you know I want him to meet his great grandchild." She kissed him sweetly then he pulled her away and looked into her eyes his own wide as saucers.

"Rory, are you, are we? When? How?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, Sometime in June or July and the usual way, you know when a mommy loves a daddy very much…" he cut off her cute ramblings with passionate kisses.

"I am going to be a father, me Finn Morgan is the father of Rory Gilmore's child!"

"Hey, that's Morgan now mister and you better not forget it!" she slapped his arm playfully and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. They were interrupted by an irate Lorelai.

"Hey you two, knock that off this isn't the time or place…" She was cut off by what Finn said next.

"OK GRAMMA, us young'uns will behave." He smirked at her holding Rory forward against his chest his hands protectively over her belly.

"Lucy you got some 'splainin to do!" She quirked her brows at Rory in a mock glare.

"We are about 6 weeks, I didn't want to say anything but then grandpa and I want him to meet little no-name, it slipped. Sorry I didn't tell you first, but really Finn deserved the honor." Rory rushed out and he kissed the top of her head.

Emily had just emerged to hear the news un-noticed.

"A baby, Rory that's wonderful news, I don't care if it's not how you wanted to announce it, but a baby. You simply must tell Richard, he will be so happy." She grasped the pair and pushed them towards the ICU room. "Go on – go on" she shooed. "Lorelai, a baby, can you picture it, with her brown hair and his green eyes, or her blue eyes and his olive skin, just beautiful." Her eyes were misty and Lorelai went to hug her.

"Yeah mom, it's great, the baby will be beautiful."

Lorelai thought of how different things had become, how Rory was well and truly society but still the sweet hometown girl. She thought it was all because she found the right person to love, it is always something about love in the end after all.

*END*


End file.
